Rick's Group (TV Series)
Rick's Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead'', led by Rick Grimes. The group was formed after Rick arrived at the Atlanta Survivor Camp, and became leader along with Shane Walsh. The group serves as the center of the story. Pre-Apocalypse Most of the members who are currently alive in Rick's Group didn't know each other before the outbreak, but slowly developed a very close connection with each other, and now, they even identify themselves as family. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" TBA Members * Rick Grimes (Leader) * ''Shane Walsh'' (Former Leader) '' * Carl Grimes * Judith Grimes * Morgan Jones * Carol Peletier * Daryl Dixon * Maggie Rhee * Michonne * Tara Chambler * Rosita Espinosa * Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Enid * Paul Rovia * [[Ed Peletier (TV Series)|''Ed Peletier]]'' '' * ''Amy'''' '' * ''Jim'''' '' * ''Jacqui'''' '' * ''Sophia Peletier'''' '' * ''Dale Horvath'''' '' * ''Theodore Douglas'''' '' * ''Lori Grimes'''' '' * ''Oscar'''' '' * ''Axel'''' '' * ''Merle Dixon'''' '' * ''Andrea'''' '' * ''Hershel Greene'''' '' * ''Mika Samuels'''' '' * ''Lizzie Samuels'''' '' * ''Bob Stookey'''' '' * ''Beth Greene'''' '' * ''Tyreese Williams'''' '' * ''Noah'''' '' * ''Abraham Ford'''' '' * ''Glenn Rhee'''' '' * ''Sasha Williams'''' '' Formerly * Eugene Porter Killed Victims * Amy (Zombified) * Ed Peletier (Before Reanimation) * Otis (Caused) * Louise Bush (Zombified) * Doug (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Zombified) * Duncan (Zombified) * Lacey (Zombified) * Mr. Fischer (Zombified) * Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) * Sophia Peletier (Zombified) * Dave * Tony * Sean (Caused) * Dale Horvath (Out of Mercy) * Randall Culver (Alive and Zombified) * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Tomas * Andrew * Lori Grimes (Before Reanimation) * The Hermit * Warren * Penny Blake (Zombified) * Haley * Merle Dixon (Zombified) * Jody * Patrick (Zombified) * Charlie (Zombified) * Ryan Samuels (Before Reanimation) * Nick (Zombified) * Karen * David * Tony (Zombified) * Mr. Jacobson (Zombified) * Caleb Subramanian (Zombified) * Alisha * Mitch Dolgen * Philip Blake (Caused) * Hershel Greene (Zombified) * Lou (Alive) * Joe * Tony * Harley * Billy * Dan * Alex (Caused) * Mary (Caused) * Greene farm inhabitants (Zombified) * Numerous unnamed Woodbury Soldiers. * Numerous unnamed members of The Governor's Militia. * Many unnamed Terminus Residents. (Caused and Direct) * Numerous counts of Zombies. TBA Deaths * Ed Peletier * Amy (Alive and Zombified) * Jim (Alive) '' * Jacqui * Sophia Peletier ''(Alive and Zombified) * Dale Horvath * Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) * Theodore Douglas * Lori Grimes * Oscar * Axel * Merle Dixon (Alive and Zombified) * Andrea * Hershel Greene (Alive and Zombified) * Mika Samuels * Lizzie Samuels * Bob Stookey * Beth Greene * Tyreese Williams * Noah * Abraham Ford * Glenn Rhee * Sasha Williams (Alive and Zombified) Trivia * Only four of the original Atlantic camp survivors are still alive: Rick, Carl, Daryl, Carol. Category:Groups Category:TV Series Characters